Un marido infiel
by I'mLovatic
Summary: Mientras ella estaba en el mundo de hadas que su esposo le inventó, él jugaba con otra muñeca. LONG FIC
1. Infiel

**Título:** Un marido infiel.  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Resumen**: Mientras ella estaba en el mundo de hadas que su esposo le inventó, él jugaba con otra muñeca.  
**Pareja:** Neji Hyuuga y Tenten.  
**Tipo**: Long Fic  
**Género**: Romance, ¿Tragedia?  
**Advertencia**: Esta historia está inspirada en una novela, llamada igual. Lime fuerte.  
**Notas**: No viven en Japón ni en el mundo de Naruto, sino en Inglaterra. Tenten tiene 24 y Neji 31. No esperen la continuación rápido, seguramente lo haré la semana que viene por problemas personales.

* * *

**Un marido infiel**

Se puso en puntillas tratando de llegar al estante alto con la rejilla húmeda, limpiando cada esquina a la que tenía acceso con por su disminuida altura. Sopló el molesto mechón castaño que caía sobre su nariz y se recogió el cabello con una goma.  
Respiró honro y negó con la cabeza, viendo a sus hijos mellizos correteando sobre la alfombra recién aspirada. Solo rogó que no voltearan nada.

—Maldición—susurró. Había volteado sin querer un adorno de vidrio, recuerdo de su boda.

Inmediatamente vino a su mente ese magnífico día, recordó su alegría y el día en que lo conoció.  
Era una de las primeras veces que salía, por más de tener diecisiete años su familia era una puritana que se empeñaba en mantenerla santa. Su ropa no era apropiada para un pub, así que su amiga Ino le había prestado una de sus faldas apretadas y una blusa corta, que con cada giro dejaba en descubierto su trabajable abdomen. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y un ligero pero bonito maquillaje.  
Enseñaba mucha piel. Fue lo primero que pensó cuando se vio al espejo. Si su padre viera su atuendo la encerraría en el baño.

Luego de bailar un buen rato sus amigas y ella se dirigieron hacia unos sillones del pub, y ahí lo vio. Apoyado contra una barandilla bebiendo un trago junto a sus amigos y unas chicas.  
Cruzaron sus miradas y ella le sonrió, para desviar el rostro hacia la izquierda. Los jeans obscuros que llevaba él le quedaban espectaculares, junto a una camisa blanca entreabierta y un rosario dorado. Le llamaron la atención su largo cabello castaño y los ojos exquisitos, de un clarísimo celeste que rozaba el plateado. No dudaba de que el grupo masculino las miraba, pero sentía la particular mirada de Neji sobre ella.

Y como por arte de magia el chico la sacó a bailar. Neji Hyuuga, de veintitrés años. Estudiante en último año de administración de empresas en un instituto privado del centro de Londres.  
Si bien el chico no hablaba mucho se expresaba con su mirada, todo se lo decía a través de sus ojos azules. Esa misma noche le había pedido su número.  
Luego de una semana de tortuosa espera Neji la había llamado para salir y fueron a cenar en un elegante restaurante llegando a los límites de la ciudad. La devolvió a casa sana y salva, despidiéndose caballerosamente con un beso en la frente.

Salieron varias veces más, pero nada había ocurrido hasta que fueron al cine. Esa noche le tomó la mano por primera vez, como con miedo a hacerle daño sin saber que lo más deseado por ella era que la tocara. Cuando logró encajar sus llaves en la puerta de entrada a su casa Neji la besó. La besó con tal necesidad que se la llevó a su apartamento, y ella tuvo su primera vez.

Las salidas se desplegaron por cinco meses más. Ya casi no la llevaba a pasear, iban directamente al cuarto. Dos días después de que Neji cumplió sus veinticuatro había pasado todo el fin de semana con él. Recordaba esa tarde de domingo como si hubiera sido ayer, él estaba sentado en su sofá a un lado de la estufa leyendo un libro.  
Entonces ella se acomodó en la alfombra al lado de sus pies, abrazó sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en su regazo y le confesó que estaba embarazada.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo?—preguntó impasible  
—Tres semanas—susurró.  
—Perfecto. Tenemos tiempo para casarnos y no levantar comentarios.

Y todo pasó exageradamente rápido. En menos de un mes ya era la señora de Hyuuga, terminaba el instituto, dejaba a sus padres y comenzaba su vida como ama de casa. Para variar, la hermosa suerte le había traído hijos mellizos, y luego llegó el nuevo.

La castaña saltó de la cocina al living, donde se encontraba su pequeño hijo. Tomó a Zach entre sus brazos y besó su mejilla. El sonido del teléfono la alertó de nuevo, se acomodó a su pequeño hijo en la cintura y llevó el tubo del teléfono a su oído.

—Querida Tenten ¿Cómo estás?  
— ¡Oh Ino!—sonrió—muy bien ¿Y tú?  
—Genial. Ahora mismo estoy llegando a Liverpool. Debo hacer una pasarela y promocionar la nueva revista que salió.  
—Qué bueno… ¡Robin! ¡Deja de molestar a Vanessa en este mismo instante!  
—Otra vez esos chiquillos—oyó el suspiro de su amiga—te ataste con tres niños, hermana.

Ino no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero sí de sus hijos. Y es que con veinticuatro años era un poco difícil manejar una familia tan grande, y Neji que nunca estaba gracias a la empresa. Le había ofrecido una niñera, pero no. Ella debía ser el ama de casa y esposa perfecta que criaba a los niños y cuidaba el hogar. Ino Yamanaka no era una mujer de relaciones, prefería vivir la vida. Aparte llevaba consigo una carrera de modelo y posiblemente futura actriz, no tenía tiempo ni deseos para una familia propia.

—Ya van a dormirse, espero que Neji vuelva pronto—dijo un poco cansada—estoy con el estrés hasta la nuca, y él ha estado realmente ocupado.

De repente un gruñido salió de los labios de su amiga y luego profesó una maldición.

—Lo siento Tenten, me duele ser yo la que te avise esto. Neji no llega tarde por la empresa, lo que sucede es que…te está engañando con su secretaria, Sakura Haruno.

Tosió estrepitosamente y soltó una risita nerviosa. Debía ser una broma. Sí, Neji la amaba y tenían tres hijos, no podía serle infiel. Ya era sabido que Ino se llevaba mal con Neji, era una excusa para hacer que se peleen.

—Qué buena broma Ino, es imposible que…

—Ya todo el mundo en Londres lo sabe querida. Se los ha visto paseando juntos y varias veces salieron del apartamento de ella, incluso yo los he visto. Te digo esto porque te quiero, y no quiero que sufras… ¿Tenten estás ahí?

Se deslizó por la pared olvidando que llevaba a Zach en brazos. El niño se paró sobre sus piernitas y corrió a la velocidad que su edad le permitía, llegando a su alfombra con juguetes. Tenten se cubrió los labios e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus ojos.  
Ahora entendía todo. Las llegadas tarde, su mal humor, la ignoraba, se encerraba en su estudio hasta que todo el mundo se dormía, los "viajes de negocios". Explicaba el olor a perfume fino que había sentido en sus hombros, en su cuello, el brillo sutil que vió en el cuello de algunas camisas cuando las metía en la lavadora.

De repente se paró dejando el teléfono descolgado y corrió hacia su cuarto. Abrió el armario de golpe y sacó las camisas una por una, oliéndolas y tirándolas al suelo.  
Todas olían a un fino perfume que no era de ella, ¡Todas! Incluso percibió el aroma en algunos de sus pantalones. Recogió toda la ropa que olía a mujer y la lanzó a la cama, pateando la que todavía estaba en el suelo. Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, cayendo sobre la ropa.

Deseó que todo fuera mentira. Neji le había visto la cara de estúpida, la encerró en una fantasía para que jugara a ser la esposa y cuidara a los niños mientras él andaba de aventuras con su secretaria ¡Ni siquiera la había presentado a la sociedad! Estaba segura de que nadie sabía quién era, ni mucho menos que Hyuuga tenía tres hijos.

Sentía como su realidad se desmoronaba.

Se secó las lágrimas y ausente recostó a los niños, sin dar excusas ni decirles una sola palabra. Fue a parar al sofá, cruzando las piernas esperó a que llegara su esposo.

Estaba tranquila, no sentía nervios, ni odio. No sentía nada. Se dedicó a mirar a un punto fijo.  
El reloj marcó las nueve y con puntualidad de oro, sintió como el portón de la casa se abría y el BMW se estacionaba en el garaje. A la mierda todo, las emociones se agolparon en su estómago y las ganas de vomitar no le faltaron.

La manija de la puerta se abrió lentamente y la figura de Neji se dio paso entre las penumbras, bien trajeado. No la miró, se dirigió directamente al minibar que había a un costado y se sirvió una copa de vino bajo la mirada de su esposa. Esta pudo notar como la mano de Neji temblaba ligeramente al igual que sus labios, seguramente Ino le había dicho que lo descubrió y había llamado a la casa toda la tarde. Pero ella dejó el teléfono descolgado.

— ¿Quieres?—preguntó nervioso. Luego de unos minutos, le contestó.  
— ¿Vino? No, gracias. Quiero una explicación—dijo calmada.

Él se volteó lentamente hacia ella, y pudo presentir un miedo nunca visto en la mirada de Neji Hyuuga.


	2. 1, 2, 3, te han descubierto!

**Capítulo II**

Suspiró y apoyó la copa de vidrio sobre la mesita, tratando de esquivar los ojos chocolate.

— ¿A quién de las dos le veías la cara de tonta, eh? ¿Acaso ella sabía que tienes una mujer y familia? ¿La llenaste de lujos solo para usarla? ¿Te gustaba mantenerme aquí a mí también, criando sola a tus hijos?

—Tienes una amiga muy fiel—retiró su mirada.

—Y un marido infiel—interrumpió, con los brazos cruzados—.Resulta que ahora soy la cornuda más grande de Londres.

—Mira Tenten, yo nunca te vi la cara de tonta…

—No Neji, ¡Me engañaste ante toda la sociedad! ¿Crees que me gustó enterarme de esto? Que todas mis amigas me miraban y decían ¡Oh! Ahí va Tenten, ¿Sabrá que su marido le es infiel?

—Tú no entiendes nada—siseó entre dientes.

— ¡Tú eres el que no entiende! ¿Acaso no te entró en esa cabeza de genio tuya que tenías tres hijos? ¿Pensaste en Vanessa? ¡En el ejemplo que le estas dando a tus hijos varones! ¿Quieres que Robin y Zach no sepan valorar a una mujer?

—Son niños, ellos no entienden nada. Cálmate un poco—se acercó a la castaña, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Tus hijos no son ningunos estúpidos. Heredaron eso de ti, gracias a dios que no son iguales de ingenuos que yo. Todo el mundo les pasaría por encima.

Y es que había sido ingenua. Una tonta niña de diecisiete años que se había dejado enamorar por un patán, por un hombre que le mintió por siete años para mantenerla a su lado. Neji Hyuuga sí era un genio, había logrado construir una empresa en solo un año y hacerla crecer muchísimo en menos de dos años.

Durante ese tiempo la había llenado de lujos, la conquistó con un cuento de hadas. Fue una princesa durante siete largos años.

Ella creyó que él era feliz, o al menos lo fue durante un tiempo. Neji les dedicaba más tiempo a los niños, salían a cenar, la tenía como una princesa. Él sabía absolutamente todo sobre ella, era la típica chica casera que se dedicaba a los hijos, esa era su vida. Su hogar era su vida.

Pero ella solo conocía a Neji Hyuuga el padre de familia, no al exitoso empresario. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hacía su esposo fuera de lapuerta de la casa, se convertía en un completo desconocido para ella.

Pues Neji era un ser taciturno, completamente prolijo. Aún cegada por la ira, cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sentirse atraída ante el monumental hombre que estaba frente a ella; la pulcra vestimenta, el cabello, los ojos que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

Quizás ella tendría parte de la culpa. Por nunca haber tenido la intención de acercarse a él y conocerlo, por no pedirle que la llevara a esas "importantes cenas" a la que asistía casi todos los fines de semana, por no prestarle más atención cuando volvía a casa tenso…

Eso era. Hacía dos meses que Neji se encontraba tenso. Él le atribuía toda la culpa al trato con Harvey, la empresa con la que trataba de hacer negocios y lo mantenía fuera de la ciudad por varios días. Incluso su hora de llegada había pasado de las o siete a las nueve, y cuando llegaba se encerraba en su estudio o en el baño.

Si no hubiera sido por Ino ella no se enteraba de nada, la rubia se movía en todo ese ámbito profesional y le contó los problemas que tenía él en el trabajo, cosa que no se había dignado en contarle a su esposa.

Y al parecer, había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer. Había visto a Sakura unas cuantas veces, y aunque era una chica linda, no era la despampanante belleza. Solo era una mujer exótica, con colores tan llamativos como su mismo nombre.

Ya casi no hacían el amor, si no era porque él llegaba muy tenso era porque ella estaba estresada por los niños, con la llegada de Zach las cosas se habían enfriado mucho. No tenía tiempo, Vanessa y Robin estaban alborotados ¡Y ahora esto!

Al diablo, no iba a echarles la culpa a sus hijos.

—Realmente no lo entiendes, con la compra de Harvey estaba realmente ocupado ¡No podía ni moverme de los problemas que había! Y la única que estuvo conmigo fue…

—Sakura—susurró—no confiaste en tu esposa, confiaste en Sakura. Te acostaste con Sakura.

—Deja de nombrarla—dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Solo tú puedes decir su nombre cuando tienes sexo con ella?  
—Tenten, por favor.

—Sakura—contestó desafiante—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura ¡Escucha como digo su nombre!

De repente Neji lanzó la copa de vidrio al suelo, estallando. No pudo evitar sentir un ligero miedo al ver a su esposo acercarse rápidamente. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo la agarró por los hombros.

— ¡Sakura no! Tú, tú, ¡Tenten!—intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los cerró.

Lo empujó fuertemente y se sujetó la frente, respirando.

—Te quiero a ti, ¿Qué es lo que no te entra?

— ¡No me entra cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tus hijos! ¿No te interesan? ¡¿No los amas acaso?!

—Cierra la boca...

Quiso responderle, pero notó como el rostro de Neji pasaba de ser impaciente y nervioso a uno furioso, y por unos momentos sintió un terrible miedo al verlo acercarse a ella con los brazos alzados.

La presión en sus hombros aumentaba y un ardor apareció. Logró abrir los ojos, solo para ver la furia incrementarse en los ojos celestes. Llevó sus labios al oído de Tenten.

—Puedes acusarme de infiel…—siseó entre dientes y la sacudió un poco—de no estar nunca pero jamás, ¡Jamás digas que no amo a mis hijos! ¿Entendiste?

Ella convulsionó un poco por el susto y las lágrimas cuando su marido la soltó. Este se volvió contra la ventana y metió las manos en los bolsillos susurrando una disculpa. La castaña tosió violentamente y se derrumbó de rodillas. Neji corrió a ella e intentó sujetarla por la cintura.

— ¡No me toques!—se paró y corrió al minibar, abriendo una botella de vodka y tomando a fondo—no puedo con esto.

—No bebas así, por favor.

—Cállate—tosió sintiendo el caliente líquido bajar por su garganta—quiero el divorcio.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza *quita el polvo* hay algún lector/comentarista por aquí?  
Okay, esto no va a tener más de doce capítulos, va a ser algo cortito. Ya tenía el capítulo listo pero me daba pereza publicarlo y tenía que editarlo, pero aquí está.

¿Comentarios? ¿Hola?


End file.
